


Hair Care

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Choose Your Own Ending, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: A peaceful night for Fives and Tup.





	1. Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [propheticfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/gifts).



> Because Propheticfire said she'd like to see something with Fives playing with Tup's hair :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluff version! For the angst ending, go to chapter two.

Fives hums as he combs Tup’s curls, a slow song he remembers from the radio on some boring deployment years ago.  

Tup almost looks like he’s sleeping, propped up against Fives’ knees as they relax on the couch.  His eyes closed, and he’s completely relaxed.  Fives loves how much Tup loves having his hair brushed and played with, and how relaxed it gets him.  His eyes flutter open though, and he smiles up at him, sweet and pretty, and Fives can’t resist the urge to lean over and kiss him.

There’s an easy rhythm to braiding, and it makes  _ Fives _ relax, focusing on the smooth transitions between strands, keeping the perfect tension so the braid isn’t too loose or too tight, just right for Tup to sleep in.  His hair smells sweet, from the fancy hair oil Fives got him as an anniversary gift at Sabé’s suggestion.

When he finishes, he leans down to kiss the crown of Tup’s head, and Tup reaches up to take his hand, pressing a kiss to his calloused palm.  “Mm, thanks, cyare.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”  He shifts so Tup can move up, laying against his chest, Fives’ arm wrapped around his chest to hold him close.  They fall asleep watching an old holo, and only wake up when the morning sun filters over the Naboo mountains, still holding each other close.


	2. Angst

Fives hums as he combs Tup’s curls, a slow song he remembers from the radio on some boring deployment years ago.  

Tup almost looks like he’s sleeping, propped up against Fives’ knees as they relax on the couch.  His eyes closed, and he’s completely relaxed.  Fives loves how much Tup loves having his hair brushed and played with, and how relaxed it gets him.  His eyes flutter open though, and he smiles up at him, sweet and pretty, and Fives can’t resist the urge to lean over and kiss him.

There’s an easy rhythm to braiding, and it makes  _ Fives _ relax, focusing on the smooth transitions between strands, keeping the perfect tension so the braid isn’t too loose or too tight, just right for Tup to sleep in.  His hair smells sweet, from the fancy hair oil Fives got him as an anniversary gift at Sabé’s suggestion.

When he finishes, he leans down to kiss the crown of Tup’s head, and Tup reaches up to take his hand, pressing a kiss to his calloused palm.  “Mm, thanks, cyare.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”  He shifts so Tup can move up, laying against his chest, Fives’ arm wrapped around his chest to hold him close.  They fall asleep watching an old holo,  and everything feels alright.

* * *

 

Fives wakes up to the feeling of Tup’s kiss on his forehead and the warmth of a Naboo sunrise, opening his eyes with a smile - only to see the darkness of a ship after lights out, and feel the coldness of an empty bunk.  He can’t quite hold back the sob that breaks from his lips, he can only muffle it in his pillow as he curls tight around it, wishing desperately that it was his husband in his arms.  

He doesn’t sleep for the rest of the night, no matter how much he wants to dream of Tup again.


End file.
